1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self adhering wrapper and more particularly pertains to allowing an item to be placed therein and concealed when the self adhering wrapper is placed in an operable configuration and further allowing reuse of the self adhering wrapper when the adhesive material engages a polymerized strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrapping material is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrapping material heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of wrapping a variety of items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,638 to Weder discloses a method for wrapping an object with a material having pressure sensitive adhesive thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,229 to Weder discloses a cling material connected to a portion of the sheet of material so that at least a portion of the cling material extends beyond the outer peripheral surface of the sheet of material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,509 discloses a gift wrapping assembly that comprises a box, bow, and ribbon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,223 discloses a preformed pot cover package, for slidably receiving a plurality of columns of nested preformed pot covers in slots formed therein. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Design 272,103 discloses a sheet of gift wrapping paper showing a specific print design.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe self adhering wrapper that is pre-sized and comes with a container and a sheet of material with an adhesive strip for wrapping a variety of items.
In this respect, the self adhering wrapper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an item to be placed therein and concealed when the self adhering wrapper is placed in an operable configuration and further allowing reuse of the self adhering wrapper when the adhesive material engages a polymerized strip.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self adhering wrapper which can be used for allowing an item to be placed therein and concealed when the self adhering wrapper is placed in an operable configuration and further allowing reuse of the self adhering wrapper when the adhesive material engages a polymerized strip. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.